1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to adjustable bone plates which comprise one or more sets of first and second members releaseably secured to each other. The members are capable of sliding thereby allowing the surgeon to adjust the longitudinal length of the bone plate and also to move pieces of broken bone closer to each other prior to setting the longitudinal length of the bone plate. The invention also pertains to bone plates that may be adjusted in both a longitudinal and lateral dimension.
2. The Relevant Art
Conventional bone plates have fixed dimensions and multiple holes for accommodating bone screws. Surgeons generally use bone plates to join sections of fractured bone by placing the bone plate atop the fracture, inserting bone screws through the holes in the plate which overlie the healthy part of the bone and securing the bone about the fracture. Bone plates of many sizes are provided for the surgeon, each having a number of holes so that the surgeon can arrange the plate over the fracture and have bone screw holes available above the healthy bone.
Direct Compression Plates (“DCP”) are also available to stabilize fractured bone. DCP generally have angulated openings, through which screws are “toed” into the bone with the tightening of the toed screws operating to move the bone, slightly, under the DCP. DCP have been used to move bone pieces on either side of the fracture closer together. However, with a DCP, only slight and not easily controllable movements occur. Generally, the underlying bone is pulled into place by the threads of a screw, providing no control over the twisting or turning of the bone, and the bending of the plate. In addition, the bone is pulled at an angle to the attached plates, which can result in a cocked bone or at an angle to the longitudinal direction of the bone. This angulation, together with the micromotion in the bone, has led to backing out of the screws after the bone plate is secured to the bone.
Thus, there is a need for bone plates which are adjustable that allow the surgeon to move the broken pieces of bone while inhibiting or preventing the bone from twisting or cocking either during the process of applying the bone plate to the fractured bone or afterwards.